


And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

by DaniKleine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Gratituous use of Social Media, Light Angst, Peter Benjamin Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Canon, Voicemail, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKleine/pseuds/DaniKleine
Summary: **Far From Home Spoilers**Short Drabbles to helpmesleep at night.When Spider-Man screams, "What the FUCK?!?" on top of a lamppost in the middle of a busy street in NYC… it's quite understandable.





	1. The internet has questions, Peter has one too

**Author's Note:**

> Let me rant my feels out, most of my friends haven't watched the films (THATS PLURAL) yet and I have these nagging ideas I want to share and I just, there's already 80 fics out there, I'm placing this out there

Beck's words come back to him one more time, 

_ You'll see, Peter. People... need to believe. And nowadays, they'll believe anything…  _

_ "Spider-Man's real... Spider-Man's real name is -"  _

He's just Peter Parker, 16 years old, could've been 21 if not for The Decimation. A kid from Queens who lives with his Aunt May. He's about to take his girlfriend, MJ, out on a date in the city. Accompanied of course by his best friend, Ned.

_ "Spider-Man's name is Peter Parker!"  _

When Spider-Man screams, "What the FUCK?!?" on top of a lamppost in the middle of a busy street in NYC… it's quite understandable.

  
  


The first thing that happened was confusion,  _ Peter who? _

Seconds later Google's biggest search was  _ Peter Parker _ .

_ Who is Peter Parker _

_ Peter Parker Person _

_ Parker not Pen _

_ Peter Parker Stark _

_ Peter Parker Stark Industries _

_ Peter Parker Facebook _

_ Peter Parker Age _

_ Peter Parker Instagram _

_ Peter Parker Spiderman _

_ Peter Parker School _

_ Peter Parker Midtown _

_ Peter Parker Queens _

And to add to everyone's confusion, there's barely anything online about him, he has private accounts, some articles about a Decathlon meet, a Robotics Competition, a listing on Stark Industries Internship, which in truth, is truly an amazing feat for a kid to get at his young age, no one knows how this all links a kid to the now infamous Spider-Man. 

The answer? Conspiracy videos on YouTube, multiple Tumblr posts, tweets, Buzzfeed, and screenshots of each of them scattered in Instagram and the entirety of social media. 

_ Peter Parker: Tony Stark's Illegitimate Son?  _

_ Intern gone ROGUE!  _

_ Child Murderer?! _

_ Is Spider-Man faking his rescues too? _

_ Peter Parker and Spider-man are NEVER in the same place at once. Coincidence?? _

_ Exclusive Classmate of Spider-Man Interview!  _

_ Another Clickbait Title-- _

_ And Peter?  _ **_Peter drowns._ **

And he asks to himself, who pitched the idea of him being the next Iron Man in the first place? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I was truly so confused when everyone keeps going like "Spidey Spidey, are you going to be the next Iron Man??" and I'm just... He's already Spider-Man, why does he need to become the next Iron Man?? He already has his own persona, Tony's Iron Man and Peter's Spider-Man. But I do love the parallels


	2. Voicemails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's this inside joke about Mr. Stark and Voicemails for those who know him well enough...

There's this inside joke about Mr. Stark and Voicemails for those who know him well enough. First off is that he doesn't have one, but he like pretending he does. Not just anyone has Mr. Stark's actual personal phone number, and busy as he may be, Tony Stark  _ always  _ answer his calls. There's only a handful of people in the world with his number, so it seems right to hear them out. It just happens that he just doesn't answer them in the same way a normal person does.

_ Tony Stark, sorry I'm out leisurely being Iron Man right now, can I entice you to call back in let's say… Never? _

_ Stark Industries' CEO's fiancé Anthony E. Stark or more famously and infamously known as Iron Man cannot hold a conversation with you right now.  _

_ Hi, I can't right now. IF you're Pepper though, dear, just know that I had absolutely nothing to do with it. _

_ Hi, I'm out. If you happen to be uhh... Thaddeus Ross, I'm really sorry for you. _

_ Leave a message after the beep. _

_ Hi, Bye now.  _

For that one he promptly drops the call. 

Those 'voicemails' are almost always addressed to Ross, and Peter's almost always around to hear those impromptu 'voicemails' be delivered, he and Tony always snicker or chuckle at the mischief afterwards.

But right now he wished that Mr. Stark actually did have a voicemail.

…  _ The number you dialed has been changed, disconnected, or is no longer in service. If you feel have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again… _

If so he could just reach out to him one more time, again… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using Verizon Wireless' recording here. Idk what network Tony uses, in all likelihood, he has his own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not American.
> 
> If like to think that Tony would actually give his phone number to Peter after the events of Homecoming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts is a lifesaver, and I wish there were more scenes of her to the rescue.

Virginia "Pepper" Potts (she kept her name), would admit that _this_ truly is a PR's nightmare from hell _blipped_ _back_ from **_Hell_** , she'll even admit that this tops the nightmare of Tony' s _"I Am Ironman"_ PR Hell.

Hell, at least _that_ had Tony's consent and identity released in his own terms.

However, Pepper would not admit that she had anything to do with the disappearance of a certain reporter named Jonah J. Johnson from the Daily Bugle. God Bless that man wherever or _whenever_ he is.

_"IT'S PHOTOSHOP!"_ she screams, enraged, to the phone. Screaming to a phone does have more satisfaction than screaming at an earpiece or at thin air, she'll give Tony that. She mumbles a quick apology to the handheld, not entirely feeling sorry at all for the screaming. 

Harold Joseph "Happy" Hogan stands by and lets the Lady Boss rage on to the PR & Legal team, definitely happy he isn't part of it.

"He's sixteen, he's not legally emancipated by May or Tony or otherwise. Look up whether me being Tony's wife stretches up his co-parenting with me, I haven't thought of ever checking. Either Way, he's my responsibility. I'll need all the case scenarios from the good to the bad, I know what the worst case scenario is David, shut up. And can someone send me the latest laws and regulations regarding juvies and murder and the works? I apologize that I'm not very well-versed in those areas, Tony was a man-child, very much a man and not a child in the legal sense. Thank you, I'll be wanting those within the next hour. Good bye."

Slamming the phone down, and effectively ending the call, Pepper wraps her arms around herself, she takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes. Facing up the ceiling she screams her frustrations out with an exhale. Happy's terribly amused and feeling quite nostalgic at the same time. 

Perhaps remembering that Happy's still there, Pepper gives him a very pointed look, 

"You'd think with how paranoid and futuristic he is with the quintessential amount of back-up plans and protocols he has, always has up his sleeve, his ridiculous brain, and _what not_ \--he'd even specially prepared an AI for _after_ his death Happy, he even managed to have time to make a personal hologram message for _everyone_ , but somehow he manages to still have unfinished business left on earth. That Man!" She smiles, laughing a bit bitterly, 

You'd ask where Pepper Potts was during the fiasco, she was setting up an Initiative that would help the world regain its balance and get back to its own footing. It was formally called _The Order_ , not very creative, but it effortlessly explains itself.

She and many others knew that after the events of The Decimation and The Blip that something like this might happen, with so many ridiculously impossible feats of things happening within the short yet long span of those five years, reality became quite conventional and easy to mold.

Fake news and misinformation has always been the norm, but nothing as extravagantly stupidly 'believable' as this. This game of 'Real or Not Real' calls for an agency that will show transparency.

"C'mon Happy, Tony would probably say something about how our Spiderling needs some help before he spirals down in his own webs."

"At your service Ma'am."

* * *

_"This doesn't stop me from being angry that Tony doesn't have a protocol against having his inventions go against him or the ones he actually care about. Remember Ultron?"_

_"But Obadiah--_ _"_

_"Peter's practically his **son** ." _

_"...point taken. On another note did you know that Peter thought Back in Black was played by Led Zeppelin?"_

_"Oh my God, Tony would've strangled him affectionately."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternative world, instead of running away alone, Peter runs away from those flashing paparazzi lights with MJ.

"For all his paranoia and innate smartness, you'd think Stark would've made a protocol to _protect you--"_ MJ mutters, holding tight as they swing through once more through the city. Movements purposeful, quick, snappy, and thankfully lacking the flips from the earlier trip.

It doesn't stop her stomach from lurching at every fast dip the swinging does, doesn't stop her death grip she has around his neck and torso, and doesn't stop her from feeling dreadly optimistic.

She thinks to herself, _mind over matter,_ and pretends she's in a largely elaborate swing much larger than a Viking's Boat Ride in an Amusement Park. (Not that she has any experience getting on said ride, she read about it, the physics behind the lack of seat belts on that terrifying wreck for amusement.)

"We seem like we're falling, but we'll always rise back up again." She mumbles, too afraid to speak louder and scream. The hand around her, grounds her with a reassuring squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tom Holland's portrayal of Peter Parker, him crying makes me cry too.
> 
> I want to write a fluffy chapter...


End file.
